


Evil is a good condition.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A leader of men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil is a good condition.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the word prompt “strings” over at the KHR Fic Meme, with a title taken from the 31 Days theme for August 16, 2008. Special thanks to Nikki for doing the REAL archiving for all of us~

He brought them together without knowing how he did it or why they stayed, because he exudes charisma with the same, unconscious ease that people breathe out carbon dioxide with every shift and shake of their lungs. He is their boss and he ought to be responsible for them, but responsibility is an alien concept and he is hard-pressed to care when they so obviously want him to grind his heel into their face whenever they do something wrong. It’s not like he _asked_ them to follow him – he just sort of blinked and there they were, making grand sweeping declarations about following him straight to Hell. It was their choice. They could leave if they wanted to, and since they haven’t left yet, they clearly don’t want to. So he’ll take advantage of it.

 

The older ones say that what makes the Vongola Family what they are is their ability to move people, to win them over with some choice words and – on occasion – a whole lot of firepower. People from all walks of life come to a Vongole because a Vongole is a beacon of light, and you know what they say about moths and candles.

 

Xanxus is not a beacon of light but he’s certainly a pillar of strength and uncompromising rage, and it takes a particular type of person to like that sort of thing. Read: Squalo Superbi. Read: Levi A Than. Read: Belphegor. Read: Viper. Read: Lissuria. Call them twisted son of a bitches, but they fight tooth and nail for him, and that is what matters.

 

Xanxus, the real Tenth, is more Vongola than most Vongola, and it is the reason why they’re never going to let him see the light of day.


End file.
